


Accidental Findings

by bokuroobaby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, Older Characters, Omorashi, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokuroobaby/pseuds/bokuroobaby
Summary: hinata couldn't contain his erection when he walked in on two boys in the locker room. two of his classmates.two of his volleyball teammates.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 117





	Accidental Findings

they hadn't even heard him come in, either. or had they?  
he stood behind the wall, sweaty from gym class, breathing heavily. he gulped and turned around, kuroo still on top of bokuto on the bench just outside the showers.  
they weren't naked, just.. topless. gym shorts still on kuroo and bokuto in just his underwear. hinata thought they were freaks for keeping their shoes on, but he was also watching them so he couldn't really say anything.  
"K-Kuroo, please." bokuto moaned out.  
"Do you really need to go that badly, baby?"  
kuroo responded to bokuto in the same taunting way he does with hinata.  
a shiver runs up hina's spine as his mouth begins to water. kuroo's teasing tone had never effected him like this.  
zoning back into the scene, hinata noticed kuroo's hand moved from bokuto's waist, to his bladder, although it looked like no force was being applied. bokuto whimpered, lips slightly parted.  
kuroo left his hand, now a fist, hovering until he pressed his body weight onto it.  
hinata couldn't put it together until he heard liquid dripping onto the floor after bokuto had moaned from relief, the steady stream of piss escaping between him and kuroo, a puddle forming on the ground beneath them.  
kuroo slowly began to grind down on bokuto, the older of the two using one of his hands to grip kuroo's hair instead of the bench beneath him.  
"Pathetic bitch. My messy baby couldn't even hold himself." kuroo said with a smile.  
bokuto's low moans made hinata hesitantly (and finally) reach for his dick. he was /hard/.. so fucking hard. he felt like /he/ had pissed himself from how much precum was in his jeans.  
he slowly began to jerk his cock. he had no intention of cumming, he just wanted to feel nice. however, when kuroo peeled bokuto's wet underwear from his skin and began fingering him open, hinata lost it.  
this was so /hot/. it shouldn't be making him feel like this. he was so wet. drooly. a mess. and why? from watching his teammates be more than just teammates?  
when kuroo pulled down his shorts, rubbed bokuto's precum onto his own cock for lubricant and slowly inserted it into bokuto's still tight hole, hinata couldn't help but stroke his own to each thrust.  
he kept his middle and ring fingers in his mouth to stifle his moans, just as kuroo had told bokuto.  
all three came almost at the same time, hinata coming first, hand catching most of his mess to not make his pants dirtier. he panicked before wiping his hand off in the, thankfully, clean garbage can next to the door he had entered from.  
bokuto and kuroo slowly got off each other after both had finished catching their breath from the climax. they walked over to the showers, cleaning each other off.  
kuroo pulled new clothes out of his bag and handed them to bokuto before pulling out his own, hinata still watching with curious eyes.  
they helped each other put on their backpacks as if nothing had just happened and were on their way out of the other entrance. hinata turned to his own doorway and went to open it-  
"Hey, Hinata. Let me know if you want in ahead of time next time instead of just watching us have fun without you." was said across the empty locker room before hinata heard a door close.  
he was in a state of shock until his face broke into a smile knowing his teammates wanted to treat him the same.


End file.
